The Dark Chronicles Part 1
by the accused
Summary: this is a collaberation with my friend,chaos the dark. side story taking place after my other story, Wars Collide. Huntress/eryca,Gagmaster,Elemental,Darkness,and chapters 3-4 are mine. everything else belongs to chaos. read it, no room for summary here.


The Dark Chronicles Part 1: welcome back

Nick Cannon

Kaidon turned around once to say goodbye to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. And then the image disappeared, now he knew without a doubt he was traveling through dimensions. Kaidon turned to look at his partner and companion Gagmaster and asked, "Do you think we'll ever see them again?". Gagmaster looked at him and answered "I like beer." Kaidon looked down and said "You know what, never mind."

Chapter 2: the other side

Kaidon and Gagmaster burst through the portal and found themselves back home. "We made it." Kaidon said "Back to our dimension." Gagmaster yelled back "YAY, I GET TO SEE MY MONKEYS!" Kaidon quickly slapped Gagmaster on the back and said "Quiet, you fool, we aren't sure where we are. What if we are in enemy territory?" Gagmaster looked at him for a brief second and asked "Do you think they have monkeys?" Kaidon gave Gagmaster a smirk and sighed. "Well, I guess some things never change. Yes, they might have monkeys, Gagmaster." Suddenly both of them heard a voice saying, "Welcome back Kai.". Kaidon looked up and saw an empty hat floating through the air. "Oh it's you." Kaidon said "Well, how have you been doing, Trick man.". "Good, how about you?" the hat asked back as it began to shake and a man wearing all purple came out, landing on his front two feet. "Tada!" trick man yelled. "Well, I've been doing well; my mission to scout a dimension was successful. So I take it that you're still working for big, dark, and scary, huh?" trick man finished. "His name is Chaos" Kaidon answered back. "Yea, yea, whatever. trick man answered back. "His name is Chaos the almighty eternal ruler of balance and all that crap. Oh, come on, trick man, can't you at least show a little respect to a superior? Kaidon asked back "Well, I could, but that would be taking all the fun away." trickman answered back. "Why is everything with you always about having fun and tricking people?" Kaidon asked "Um, I don't know, maybe it's because of my name or maybe it's the fact that I am a Tremalian." trick man explained. "I know you're a Tremalian, but seriously, you can't just act normal for a couple of minutes?" Kaidon asked, annoyed "Nope." trick man replied back "Well, you better be getting back to Chaos, and here, I will help you." he finished. "No, Trick man, wait!" Kaidon shouted before he and Gagmaster were sucked into a black vortex Trickman created. The last thing trick man could hear before they disappeared was "DAMN IT TRICK !"

Chapter 3: new recruits

Jeff Maughan

Kaidon and Gagmaster were pulled Into the vortex, spitting them out in a small arena. "Names, now. I'm not afraid to shoot." Kaidon heard a girl say "I am Kaidon, who's asking?" he asked back. "Kaidon?" he heard her say as it sounded like someone landed on the dirt floor "Never thought I'd see you again. Remember me?" she replied, a lightly armored woman carrying a bow and arrow walking out of the darkness. "Huntress, nice to see you again." he said. "Yay! We found a girl monkey!" Gagmaster shouted "For the last time, I'm not a monkey! I'm human." she shouted back at him. "Gagmaster," Kaidon started, "Get whatever sick, perverted thoughts you have out of that head of yours." he finished. "Thanks, I can't stand those people." she said, "No prob." he answered. "Why are you here anyway, huntress?" he asked. "Please, call me Eryca. Well, I got a tip that there was some sort of energy here, darkness sent me to check it out. Scuse me a sec; Gagmaster! Stop staring at my chest! Anyway, haven't found anything yet." she explained "Why are you here?" she asked "I was going to meet with Chaos, but Trick man opened up a vortex here instead." he told her. "Classic Trick man, you don't know how many times he's "visited" me in my hotel room." she answered. "Kaidon! I found a dog treat! Look!" Gagmaster shouted, running over with a lightning bolt shaped sword In his mouth, spitting it out and standing up. "Gagmaster, this is one of the elemental weapons, electricity I think. I always thought these were myths." she explained, picking up the sword. "I've heard about these. Chaos has mentioned a blade like that before. Darkness." Kaidon added. "You can go

Meet with chaos," she started, "I better get this to my hotel room, it'll be safe there." "You sure? You're only a human." he replied. "Dont worry, I'll be there all night to protect it, you know I'm not weak." she reassured him "Alright, just be careful." he said, still sounding worried. "Thanks! You too." she answered, walking towards the exit.

Chapter 4: taken

She had just arrived back at her room and had hidden the weapon under the bed for safe keeping when she heard a voice calling her "Eryca. I'm coming." it said as the air from the open window started forming a humanoid shape. "Who are you? What do You want?" she asked the humanoid wind. "I've come for my weapon. Give it to me." it said, releasing a strong wind that held her against the wall, "No. I'm not giving it to you." she replied. "Fine. Then I'm going to have to take it. Kneel down and shut up." it said, gesturing to the corner of the room "why are you doing this? Just leave me alone." she asked as vines began growing from the floor, binding her. "You don't get this, do you?" it asked as she struggled, trying to get loose from the strong vines. "What?" she asked, still struggling "I created this weapon. I created them all." he answered holding up the sword. "Why don't I believe you?" she asked sarcastically. "I dont need more comments from you." he finished as vines covered her mouth, silencing her. "I wish I could stay, but I have to take this back." he taunted, disappearing in thin air. After she was struggling against it for what seemed like hours, she gave up, glancing at her cell phone, lying on the bedside table where she had left it. Much later, she heard a voice yelling at her "who are you?" Huntress blinked and saw Trick man appeared in front of her. "You cannot be huntress!" he yelled "Huntress would never give up, no matter what!" he continued, cutting the vines that wrapped around her body "Next time have more faith. You have friends and if you think we would just abandon you, you are dead wrong. See ya later, Huntress." Trick man finished as he disappeared.

Chapter 5: uncle evil

Kaidon stopped in front of a massive castle, stared at it for a couple of seconds, then said, "I think I'll pay a small visit to uncle. Stay put." Kaidon walked forward into the castle to be greeted by two massive guards. "Hey Dustgrinder, Jaggo. I'm here to see Darkness." Kaidon explained. Dustgrinder looked at him then asked "Hey, have you seen Huntress?" Kaidon looked at him and answered "Yea, she is doing okay." Kaidon walked past them and went to the throne room. Kaidon opened two large obsidian doors and kneeled. "Hello, uncle Darkness" Kaidon said. "Ah, hello Kaidon." a shadowy figure said. "What brings you here today?" the figure asked. Kaidon looked up and replied "I was nearby and talked to Huntress, so I thought I would pay you a visit as well." "Ah I see. So where is your companion?" Darkness replied "Gagmaster? Oh, he's outside." Darkness and Kaidon both suddenly heard a voice from the side; "The prophecy is nearly among us. We shall soon be pure." it said. Darkness put his hand over his face and sighed. "Hermit. For the last time there is no prophecy." Kaidon smiled but before he could say anything the ceiling broke and a big rainbow lump came falling through. "I like beer!" the big rainbow thing shouted. Kaidon walked up and yelled "Gagmaster! I told you to wait outside!" Then Hermit came up and said "The prophecy has begun." Kaidon sighed then looked at darkness and said "So, do you have any new experiments that are interesting?" darkness looked at him then smiled "yes, i have... do you want to see it?" he answered.

Chapter 6: enter OMEGA

"Right this way." Darkness said, "We will be there shortly." Kaidon looked all around as testing tubes went by. Robots were carrying items all over, cages with exotic animals and life forms were all over the place. Finally Kaidon and darkness reached a massive door made out of a diamond like medal. Darkness touched the door and it began to open. As they walked in Kaidon noticed that there was only one testing tube in the area, connecting to a massive machine being operated by people in a sealed off, bulletproof room. One of the scientists looked at darkness then said "Good morning darkness." Darkness waved back then continued. "Allow me to introduce to you the ultimate weapon, the one, the only, Omega." Darkness introduced. Kaidon looked at the test tube and saw a man floating inside the tube in a hibernation-like state, but he could tell it was definitely breathing. "This is Omega, the ultimate weapon." darkness started. "He is extremely dangerous. The only thing he is meant to do is destroy." he continued "Deploying him is instant death, the only problem is containing him after the battle. That's why he is still in experimentation, until we find out how to control him he is a danger to the whole world." he finished Kaidon suddenly felt a massive power pulse run throughout the lab and the man in the test tube began to open his eyes. It glared at them for a second, Kaidon took a step back. Darkness laughed then looked at Kaidon "Don't worry, nephew, he can't get out of there. It's perfectly safe." Darkness explained Kaidon looked at him then said "Well, I think I better be on my way, you take care uncle." Kaidon suddenly disappeared and the conversation was over.

Chapter 7: Escape

(5 hours after the introduction of omega) "Okay, boys go home to your families and we will see you on Monday, ok." The scientists looked up at the ten security guards and nodded. "Are you sure you know how to deal with this? Omega is really hard to keep down." the scientist asked "Oh sure, we have a whole battalion blocking all exits and besides, lord Darkness himself ordered you to take a break." The scientist looked at him and nodded. (2 hours later). "So this is where they hid it. Hmmm, I am detecting a very strong energy in there." an unknown being said, looking at the strange sword that was floating in the air. "Well I still got to go get my weapon." the figure continued. "Hey." one of the security guards said, glancing at a screen "somebody just tripped one of the turret sensors. Whatever it is its heading towards Omega.". "Dispatch a platoon of soldiers down there, now." the captain yelled. "Ah, there it is, and theres no annoying girl around to stop me this time." the stranger said. "Wait a minute, what's that in the tube?" it thought, looking inside the tube with Omega in it, glaring at him. Well looks like it's an experiment. The strange force pulled its electric sword and smashed the tube open, sending a small shock, breaking the straps holding Omega off. Omega looked at the thing in front of him then asked "F… friend?" Suddenly, both of them heard a strange beeping; omega looked down and saw a grenade, then kicked the grenade towards an open door. Omega turned around and saw a group of soldiers "Oh no, the experiment is free!" one yelled. Suddenly the soldier was completely still, without even feeling anything, a sword was sticking right through is heart, with omega standing right behind him. The soldier coughed up blood and fell to the floor, motionless. Omega then opened up his palm to the rest of the soldiers. A small flaming ball began to appear in his hands, the soldiers tried to run, but it was already too late, a massive flaming ball hit them all and they were disintegrated. Omega turned around and looked at the strange force, "You coming or not?" he asked. The being nodded, raising its arm and using a lightning bolt to blow a hole in the wall, both figures landing in the parking lot.

Chapter 8: first greetings

Darkness looked out the window and saw Omega running. But suddenly a man appeared next to him, the man was carrying an electric sword. "Hmm I don't understand, why isn't Omega attacking this man"? Wait this could be good, darkness picked up a radio and said all units stand down let them leave. "Now then let's see how this plays out". (A few minutes later) "Okay I think we lost them omega said". The man next to him looked down and said "who are you"? Me oh I am Omega nice to meet you um. Elemental the man said my name is Elemental. "Well then elemental I was sort of wondering something" Omega said. Could I maybe come with you? Elemental looked at him and said "why would you want to come with me"? You are a free man now. "Don't you want to see your family"? Kaidon looked back at him "What's a family?" he asked. Elemental stared at him "seriously? don't you have a brother, sister, heck, do you even have a dog?" "Whats a dog?" omega asked back Elemental began to look angry. "Those damn bastards! what did they do to you? Don't you remember anything?" Omega just looked up at him blankly. "Yes, you may come. C'mon." Elemental said.

Chapter 9: End of the prologue, Enter Chaos

Kaidon and Gagmaster stood on a cliff overlooking the vast land that lay ahead of them. There was a village with kids playing and parents working. The grass was pure green, the trees abundant with life. Flowers in full bloom, yes Kaidon knew he was home. Kaidon looked up and saw a massive castle that was painted black on one side and white on the other. Kaidon and Gagmaster walked into the village being greeted as they went. "Good day prince Kaidon." said one villager, "Ah, prince, it is good to see you are all right." said another. Finally Kaidon reached the front gate of the castle. "Hello brother, how was your mission?" a voice called. Kaidon looked to the side and saw a man leaning against a tree. "Oh, hey, Wrath." Kaidon replied "Well my mission was a success we found a new world to conquer and I believe I made some new friends there." "Well, you should go and see father now." Wrath replied Kaidon walked into the halls of the castle till he finally reached a door way. He opened the door and saw a man wearing a half black, half white suit. His hair was black with white stripes on one side and white with black stripes on the opposite side. "I am glad to see you are all right." The man greeted him. Kaidon looked back, "Thank you father." He replied "Call me Chaos. Now then, how was your mission?" chaos asked. "I think I may have found a piece of my memory there." Kaidon explained Chaos looked at him "Well then it's time to begin." Chaos finished.


End file.
